Make Some Mischief
by joellynann
Summary: Nora is a captive of SHIELD and has been since she was a teenager. Her powers are controlled or so they believe. When Loki is sent to Earth by the All Father for imprisonment as part of his banishment, what will happen when he finds he is not alone in the darkness? Rated for later chapters. Loki/OC (Post Thor 2 - Dark World) **WARNING - MINOR SPOILERS FOR DARK WORLD**
1. Chapter 1

****Thank you to everyone who has read and followed the original 'Make Some Mischief'. I wasn't happy with the way my character, Sylvie, was turning out so I am saving her back story for another Avenger fan fic. Please enjoy this re-write of 'Make Some Mischief' staring Loki post Thor 2 – Dark World (CAUTION: THERE ARE MINOR SPOILERS) and my new character, Nora. Please review and follow if you enjoy!****

****As always, I do not own any Marvel characters or corresponding movie story lines****

Chapter 1

I would like to think that at some point in my life someone loved me. I used to imagine this perfect world with a family and a puppy, but instead I was abandoned to my father's care when I was an infant. I grew up with an absentee father and a stepmother who wanted nothing to do with me. I guess she knew something was different about me, something not… normal.

This abnormality is what led me to my current predicament. I was sitting in an office at S.H.I.E.L.D. being yelled at… again. It seemed that this was being a regular occurrence. Last week, it was because I broke into the computer system and had the entire building in lockdown. Last month, I had rigged a door frame to give anyone who walked through it a shock that knocked them on their ass. And don't get me started how much trouble I got into for sneaking laxatives into Director Fury's morning coffee. That one had been completely worth it.

"When are you going to learn to put your gifts to good use instead of making my life miserable?"

Fury had this bad habit of talking to me like I was still the teenager he knew years prior. It didn't matter to him that I turned twenty-eight last May. I was a child in his eyes and always would be.

"I will stop making your life miserable when you leave me the hell alone," I retorted. Ok, I could still sound like a whiny brat when I wanted to.

I got up and stormed out of the office. He would probably find some way to shut down my access points in the server room and I knew I would be lucky not to end up in the detention cells again. As if on cue, I had three agents barring the hallway.

"I know, I know." I let them cuff me because there was no point in fighting and let them lead me downstairs. The cells were your basic four walls with a bed and a toilet. The one wall was glass so that there was no hope of privacy.

I had spent a lot of time in this place growing up, learning to controls abilities that no human should have to endure. I knew the routine. I got into my room, waited to be uncuffed, and didn't move until the guards had left. One in particular looked at me sadly.

"I'll bring you down some snacks and a book later, ok?" she said.

I nodded. "Thanks Natasha."

The famous Black Widow had a softer side. Who knew? She tried to be a friend whenever she wasn't on assignment, which after the battle in New York wasn't very often. Occasionally, my only friend Darcy Lewis would sneak in and visit me but lately she was somewhere in London area with her boss, Jane Foster. I found Jane to be incredibly annoying and a complete idiot. She moped around S.H.I.E.L.D. for almost two years before she headed across the pond. I mean, who falls in love with a demi-god? There was no way that would ever work out.

Mostly I was left alone unless they wanted to run tests on me. I was their guinea pig. Scientists from every sector came to study me. They wanted to know the whys and the hows. I didn't have any answers and neither did they. At best, they figured out that my mother was probably not human.

Natasha was true to her word. I was enjoying a batch of chocolate chip cookies with milk reading a slutty romance novel when the commotion really started. I got up and stood against the glass to see who was being brought in. They never made this much fuss for me so it had to be someone important. Imagine my shock when Thor wandered by my window, leading his brother by the upper arm.

"We thought you dead! To believe that you would impersonate our father just to find your way to the throne sickens me. Had you killed him, you would have swiftly followed. As it is, he may still kill you when he fully awakens." Thor's voice boomed in the enclosed space.

"Oh brother, it was all in fun. Responsibility has tainted your enjoyment of this situation."

The infamous Loki. I was in the presence of greatness. He had an air of indifference about him, infuriating Thor even more. Frankly, I found that amusing. Thor was way too much of a goody-two-shoes for my tastes. I wondered what the heck Jane saw in him.

I rolled my eyes as their argument continued. Eventually quiet returned to the level as Thor thundered his way back upstairs. There were a few men left to watch over us, but it wasn't necessary. The individual cells were bullet and magic proof. Once in them, there was no easy way of getting out. Lord knows I tried and had succeeded more than once.

"Good book?"

I looked up and was shocked to find I had company. "How did you get in here?"

He laughed and waved his hand around. "Like human technology could ever fully contain me. My body may be trapped as it was on Asgard, but my mind is free to wander." I looked across the hall and saw that his true form had found a comfortable sitting position, watching me intently. "So I will ask you again, mortal. Are you enjoying your book?"

I shrugged. "It's okay. Something to pass the time."

He nodded his understanding. "I find reading to be a pleasurable past time. In my chambers, I have more books than my mother's formal library."

I sensed his sadness and delved into his memories. A lot of the time, I had to work to find what I was looking for, but other times it was as simple as just opening my mind to what was around me. "I'm sorry for your loss."

His eyes flashed. "What do you know of it?"

"Not all secrets are easy to keep." I tapped my head. "If you don't want people to read you, you should build your mental walls a little tougher."

I might have been scared had he actually be sharing the space with me, but a hologram wasn't anything that could hurt me so when he moved to grab me, I laughed as his hand passed through me.

"What sort of demon are you?"

"You should know. You're the God of Mischief and the Master of Magic. Can't you tell what I am?

He shimmered out of sight, presumably back to his own cell, but our conversation clearly wasn't over. He laced his fingers together and crossed his legs on top of the ottoman. S.H.I.E.L.D. had finally upgraded the furniture after years of my bitching. If I was going to be stuck in hell, I might as well be comfortable.

"At best guess," he said, "I would say you are telepathic, though I suspect there is more that you would rather I not know."

"Then you would find out some other way, I'm sure. Yes, telepathic. Mind control, basic telekinesis."

He grinned. "I would find a demonstration of that most captivating."

"Sorry to disappoint. Fury has done everything in his excessive power to make sure that isn't possible."

I grabbed another cookie and went back to reading. It was a shame I couldn't offer him one. Did gods even eat crappy junk food? I would ask him later.

Dinner came, delivered by unlikely chef. "Clint! What's up?"

He smiled. "Natasha had to head out so she asked if I could drop by and check in on you. She ordered you a pizza."

"Extra cheese, tomatoes and mushrooms?"

"Yup." He punched in the code to the door and brought it in. I grabbed an extra paper plate and put two slices on it. "Can you give this to him?" I asked, guestering towards Loki.

Clint shook his head. "No way. Not going anywhere near that creep unless I get to kill him."

"Seriously, don't be such a pansy." I pushed my way past him, food in hand. The guards made to stop me but I glared at them. "I'm not escaping so chill the fuck out."

I hit the access code into the opposing door and let myself in. "Here," I said, putting the plate on the table.

He didn't move. "You know how to get into these rooms?"

"Of course. I've been down here often enough. The only one I don't know is mine because Fury changes it daily. Eat up before it gets cold."

I was almost out of there before he caught me. He had a firm grip on my arm with an arrow pointed at his chest. "Lighten up, Hawk. He's not going to hurt me."

The hand squeezed harder. "How can you be so sure?"

I pushed him in the chest, enough to make a point. "Because I think there is more to you than brute force. You are not your brother, after all… are you?"

I made my way back to my room. Clint was obviously pissed off at me and left without a goodbye. I didn't really care. I ate my dinner and climbed into bed. Before I turned out the light, I looked over and saw Loki sniffing the pizza. He caught my eye and took a big bite. I smiled, and settled in for a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**** As always, I only own Nora and the original story line. With regret, Marvel characters and plots are not mine.****

Time passes slowly when there isn't anything to do. It's even worse when someone watches me. Normally, it's Fury on a camera monitor. This time, it was someone a little closer in range.

Every move I made, I felt his eyes on me. I mean, stupid things like brushing my hair, making my bed. He just watched me. I know there weren't many other options and it wasn't the first time I was under a microscope, but it was the way he watched me. He was so intense.

"Shame they can't occupy you in some way," I muttered.

"I expect they want me to sit and ponder the error of my ways." He pulled a coin from his robes and began to flip it. "A complete waste of my time."

"What is?"

"Feeling regret." He began to pace. "I did what had to be done. I am a god! I bow to no one. All you humans are beneath me!"

I laughed. "Humans suck."

He stopped his endless cycle. "And yet you are one."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Depends on how you interpret my medical chart. My blood work was… inconclusive. So quick looking down your nose at me. I'm stuck in here just the same as you."

He was silent for quite some time. When he finally spoke, it was not request. It was a demand. "Your name."

"You know things would go much better if you were a little nicer."

I glanced at the window and saw that we were alone. After almost a week, Fury must have decided that we didn't need to be watched twenty-four seven. I climbed on top of my chair and reached for the camera. I flicked a hidden switch, my secret weapon. Upstairs, they would see me reading my book. The wonders of dummy loop. I popped open the panel below my light switch and crossed two wires. My door unlocked with an audible pop. I grabbed a box from my table and out I went.

"You know, would it kill you to smile once in a while?" I asked as I disconnected his camera.

"And why should I want to do that?"

I pushed his feet off of the ottoman to set up the checkers board. "Because it's creepy when you look angry all the time. Like you want to kill me." I drug the chair from his table and pulled it up across from him. "I'm no threat to you."

"Most mortals aren't."

"See? That's what I mean. Creepy." I placed the markers and made the first move. "And my name's Nora."

I bested him two out of three. Maybe I should have let the big bad god win, but I wanted to wipe that smug look off of his face when he won the first round. He was not better than me, that was for damn sure. I considered high tailing it back to my space but decided to see where this went.

He stomped around, ranting about his glory while I rolled my eyes. When he finally took a breath, I laughed. "Full of yourself, aren't you?"

He whirled around to face, bracing him hands on either arm of my chair, bringing his face as close to mine as he could without touching me. "You are nothing. I could command you to obey me and you would not dare do any differently."

Okay. This had to stop. He may have been a mighty god, but I could feel my pills starting to wear off. It was my turn.

I leaned back in my chair just enough to bring my foot up. I kicked him in his chest with everything I had, causing him to back up and trip over the ottoman. He landed on the floor with a thud. I stood and brushed off my pants. He made his was to his feet, moving towards me. I side stepped him and in the moment of hesitation when he needed to turn around, I had him pushed up against the wall, one arm pulled up against his back. I'm sure he planned to over-power me at any moment, but I had the jump on him.

I wasn't as tall as he was but on my tip toes, I could reach his ear. "You had better drop the 'I'm better than you are' shit," I hissed. "I've been under everyone's thumb since I was a girl. You don't know me or have any right to think you are better than me. You have no idea what I am capable of, Trickster. And unlike when you, when I tell someone to kneel…" I paused for effect, bringing my lips against his skin. "They obey."

I felt him shiver as he dropped to one knee. I backed away from him and very quickly left. It wouldn't take long for him to figure out that I had forced him to feel what I wanted him to. It wasn't anywhere near close to what I was capable of, but if I didn't take my meds soon, it would be obvious to anyone coming to check on me. I didn't want to get hooked up to any more wires to figure out why the pills were wearing off faster than normal.

I kept my back to the glass wall for the rest of the day. Meals were brought on time. I waited for my visitor and he didn't disappoint.

"One of these days I am going to find a way to keep you in your room."

"Yes, Daddy. I mean Director."

He didn't come in like he usually did. He made a show of reprogramming my key pad. "For the record, Ms. Davis, I have cancelled the circuitry to your room. It is now completely controlled by my office only. You're trick to escaping won't work anymore."

I tensed my shoulders. "Like I could have gotten anywhere. I know the security of this building better than most people. It's not worth it to try breaking out."

He rubbed his hand over his good eye. "It's not you I'm concerned about."

Understanding dawned on me. "Ah, you mean that you know how to control me. You know my weaknesses. You know what I fear and will use it against me if need be, right? You're worried that I will break out our visitor. You're worried about what he could do if he wasn't under lock and key."

I looked over Fury's shoulder and made eye contact with Loki. He seemed… sad under his amused demeanor. I allowed my mind to link into his, but could only grasp at straws. He felt alone. He noticed what I was doing and shut me out. I didn't have the mental strength to fight him, so I let him be.

Fury was talking to me, but I no longer cared for his company. I turned my back on him, but he apparently felt we weren't done because he came inside. "You don't know what he has done or what he will do."

"I know about New York. I read the file. I know about London. I'm not stupid."

"And you apparently have friends in high places. Remind me to restrict Agent Romanov's access to your cell."

I turned to face him, showing him the full amount of distain and hatred that I felt for him. "Someday, Director… I won't be under your control anymore."

Fury left but before he did, he gave me one last look. "And on that day, Ms. Davis… it will be my duty to kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

****Wow! Thank you so much to everyone who is following this story and a special shout out to OWK77 for your awesome review! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Much love!****

****As always, Marvel is not mine.****

Chapter 3

It was complete confirmation of the end of my life. I turned the light off and curled up in a corner, my arms wrapped around my pillow. I just rocked back and forth. I didn't ask for this life. I certainly didn't ask for my death.

"It is interesting that he would fear you so much to threaten your termination."

I didn't acknowledge his hologram. Maybe if I ignored him, he would just go away. He knelt beside me, his face carefully blank, but reached out and took my hand in his. His warm and very real hand. Somehow, he had broken out of his cell and into mine. I let the question show across my face.

"I am not entirely heartless. Now, tell me… why would they keep such a beautiful and talented creature locked away?"

"Because I'm dangerous." I took a deep breath. I was still in pain, but I figured it wouldn't matter if someone else knew the truth. I was going to die. Someone should know.

"I was sixteen when S.H.I.E.L.D. came for me. I had hit their radar at some point in my childhood so they had been watching me for years. I had taught myself how to make people do what I wanted. I could see their thoughts as my own, like I was living inside of their memories. I manipulated them and always got my way. Then someone got hurt because I probed too far with my 'inexperience and lack of training'. Someone important… or so I was told."

"I liked that power, too much actually. I got bolder with my invasions and took what I wanted so they came for me and locked me up. It was a cell. A real cell, with bars and no privacy. I had a cot and a toilet. It was always cold and there was nothing to do but sit and think."

"I spent a year in that prison, alone. The first month or so, I was sure my father would come for me. I hoped and I even prayed to a God that I knew didn't exist for help. No one came. Then the experiments started. I wasn't human, but that was the best they could do. One day, I got angry. I had had enough of the needles and shocks and torture. I went nuts, just started screaming. That's how they figured out that I was also a minor telekinetic. I destroyed everything that was in reach."

"Director Fury compiled all of the information they had learned about me and about mind control and had some military quack of a doctor create a drug to keep my abilities at bay. Occasionally, I could still make someone walk into a wall or get the remote without getting up but I was tamed enough that I was given an apartment upstairs and a babysitter so I could go outside and do normal things like shopping or buying a cup of coffee. That lasted all of three months before my babysitter was killed. You were the one behind that I was told."

I didn't want an apology for Phil Coulsen's death and he wasn't going to give me one. I just wanted acknowledgement that the death was on his shoulders. The look on his face was my confirmation.

"But I wasn't the only thing the Director was studying. He had his eyes on everything that wasn't what the public in general would call normal. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Captain freaking America: he watched them all. New York happened and the world knew that people like them, people like me… and gods like you truly existed. I thought it was my chance, that they would let me go, but instead I got locked back inside of a cell… for my protection."

"The last year has been the worst of my life. At least before New York, people were interested in me. Now they have greater problems to conquer and greater riches to reap. I am just here until they kill me. The few hours here and there out of this hell hole aren't enough anymore."

I allowed him to drape a blanket over my shoulders. I hadn't realized how cold I was. "I'm not an evil person, Loki. I crave power just as much as the next person, but after all this time, I would give up all of the power I have just to disappear from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar permanently."

He was thoughtful. "What if you could?"

"Give up my powers?"

He shook his head. "No… disappear."

He was crazy. He was certifiably insane. There was no escaping. There was no disappearing. He touched my cheek with his hand. "I am not the evil people see me to be, either. And if I say there is a way to get away, there is. I will not lie to you if you concede to trust me on this."

I thought about what he was offering me. I was going to die if I stayed. I would probably die if I tried to flee, but at least running meant that I had a chance to die as a free woman. I found myself nodding slowly.

"I trust you. Please don't make me regret it."

He stood, pulling me up with him. "No regrets will be necessary. And if the chance should not arise later," he said, pressing his lips to mine. Astonished, I let him take brief control as explored my mouth thoroughly with his tongue, leaving me breathless and speechless. He released his hold on me and, as much as I hate to admit it, I staggered backwards a step. "Now come. Time is of the dwindling."

I couldn't take the time to process the kiss but inwardly I was jumping around like a teenager. I had just enjoyed an intimate moment with one sexy god and from the look of hunger that followed me, it would not be the last.

I glanced around my space. There was only one item that I felt the need to take with me. It was a book of poetry that had been my mother's favorite. It was small, very old and worn, leather bound with a ribbon for a bookmark. She had written her thoughts in the margins like a journal. The only picture that existed of her I had stolen from my father's room as a child and taped it into the back cover. I grabbed it and stuffed it into the back pocket of my jeans. I threw on a hoodie and my only pair of sneakers.

Loki was waiting for me in the hallway, both guards knock unconscious but breathing. I was grateful he hadn't killed them. They were good men with families. We made it as far as the second sublevel before anyone figured out what was going on.

"When the doors open at the lobby level, they will have guns ready to fire. We'll never clear the building," I said.

He handed me a pair of handcuffs, probably swiped from downstairs. "Put these on." I looked at him and was shocked to find that he had altered his appearance. He looked like any other guard in the building.

"I'm impressed." And I really was.

The doors opened and as expected, the guns were out, but the people behind them were fooled. Loki called for a car to be made ready as I was being taken to a secondary location. He wasn't questioned. We made it outside to the car without being recognized. I climbed into the backseat and gasped as I recognized the driver.

"Will the two of you get in here and close the door? It's fucking cold."

Loki got in beside me and dropped his glamour. "Agent Romanov. I could say that it was a pleasure to be in your presence again but we both know that it is not."

I covered his mouth with my hand. "Natasha, please. We have to get out of here."

"I know." She started the car and floored it. There were shouts from behind us as someone figured out our ruse.

"Why are you helping us? Last I was aware, you wanted to kill me."

"Don't tempt me. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for her."

For me? I was confused and more than a little agitated. "Fury is going to have your head for this!" I yelped as she hit a curve doing ninety miles an hour.

We were driving in the dead of night in away from one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s facilities located in the southern part of Colorado. There was nothing around for miles. We had no real plan, or rather a plan that I was part of.

"I don't like red in my ledger, remember? I should have protected you, Nora. What they did to you was beyond anything that could be considered humane. I'm sorry. I can't save you now, but I can give you a chance. In about three minutes, we are going to crest a hill with a valley to the left side. Be prepared to jump out and run for it. Then it's all on you, Loki."

So she was in on this crazy ass plan. Holy shit, my thoughts were spinning out of control. We hit the curve and she pulled over. She reached into the back seat and gave me a hug. She then, in true Black Widow fashion, pulled a knife and held it to Loki's throat.

"Take care of her. If anything happens to her, I will hunt you down. Understood?"

He swallowed, but kept the cocky grin on his face. "Completely."

We got out and she was gone. We heard the helicopter overhead searching for us. I grabbed for his hand and down into the ravine we went.

"So what's the plan?" I yelled as the wind shrieked around us.

He didn't answer me until we were at the bottom. He pulled me behind a rock and knelt down. From his robe he pulled a small clicker. He pressed the button and waited.

"Whatever you see, whatever you hear, stay put."

I was glad for the warning because the wind turned out to be one very pissed off God of Thunder. He landed a fair distance away, shaking the ground all the way back to my rock. I watched as Loki approached him. I couldn't really hear anything and the only light was from a full moon and the glow of Mjölnir. Evidentally, things weren't going Loki's way and from the look of rage on his face, this couldn't end well.

I ignored the warning and raced from my hiding place, praying that I would reach them before either of them did something we would all regret later. I watched in horror as Thor began to swing his hammer around. He was going to kill his brother. I raced as fast as I could, throwing myself in front of Loki, shielding his body with my own.

"Thor, no!" I cried, wrapping my arms around the man I had begun to care for.

I felt the hammer hit the ground, the electricity surging into me. I collapsed, the light fading.


	4. Chapter 4

****So many followers! Thanks you so much guys! Enjoy this next installment, but as always… Marvel is not mine.****

Chapter 4

The air was too warm, the sheets were scratchy, and if the damn bird outside the window didn't stop its incessant warbling, I was going to be having chicken for dinner. I opened my eyes to find myself in a room I didn't recognize. The walls were stone with tapestries hanging from them. The window showed me a beautiful view of a city not my own. I had the feeling that I wasn't in Kansas anymore. My head was throbbing. My body felt like I had been run over by an eighteen wheeler that then backed up and ran over me again.

"If you've killed her, I will tear every limb from your body!"

"Her heart beats, brother. She will awaken."

I sighed. Still arguing. "She already did," I called out, trying to sit up.

Immediately, I found arms around me, helping. His face was paler than usual, with dark circles under his emerald eyes. I wondered the last time he had slept or gotten a decent meal. As soon as I was upright, he backed away and let who I could only assume were doctors look at me.

They did a weird scan of my body that showed them nothing I guess because they told me to rest and recover. They left, leaving me alone with the sons of Odin.

"Lady Nora, forgive me." Thor knelt in front of me. "Had I known you were there…"

"You would have still thrown down, attempting to beat Loki because both of you are stubborn and pig-headed! Let me tell you, whatever that was, it wasn't fun! You probably could have killed me, then Darcy would have freaked and Jane would have sided with her because you need to get over this 'my penis is bigger than yours' crap. The two of you have some serious issues and if you don't deal with them soon, I'm going to kick both of your asses! Now seriously, get the fuck away from me."

He offered another set of apologies before striding from the room, shooting a nasty look at Loki who just grinned.

"And you!" That got his attention. "What the hell were you thinking? Did it occur to you to let me know what you were planning? Did you even stop to think what it would mean if he had killed you?"

His grin faded and he looked every ounce of tired that he was. "I was not concerned about myself at that moment."

I turned towards him. "Why did you save me?" He started to pace. "Loki, why did you bring me here?" I started to get mad. I did not like being ignored. "ANSWER ME!"

"How could I let them destroy perfection?" he yelled back.

I was taken aback. Perfection? What the hell was he talking about? I was a train wreck. It would have been better if I had died as a child. He stormed over to where I was still sitting and placed one hand on either side of me, bringing his face as close to mine as possible. The anger rolled off of him in waves.

"You think so little of yourself," he mused.

"I've had no reason to think otherwise."

I saw the indecision on his face and took control. I captured his mouth with mine, hungry and full of the heat that had been growing between us in the short time we had known each other. I fed on his rage, savoring it like a fine wine. He wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling my body flush with is. His other hand went to hold my head. I couldn't get away even if I wanted to.

"Why is it that humans can't see what's right in front of their faces?" he growled as he moved his lips to my neck causing me to gasp.

"Half-human," was my reply as I dug my fingers into his back, trying to pull him even closer.

Someone behind us cleared their throat. "Excuse me, my lord, but the All-Father requests your presence immediately."

Loki kissed me once more, before straitening. "To be continued?"

I could only nod and he followed the guard out. I took some time to collect myself. I was walking a very dangerous path. I did not know this man and if we hadn't be interrupted, who knew where that kiss would have led us? My body was ready and raring to go. My mind was completely freaking out.

It wasn't until some time had passed that I noticed that I wasn't alone. "Who are you?"

"Claudine, if it pleases you, miss." She actually curtsied. I cringed inwardly. "I'm here to help you dress and to escort you to dinner."

She led me to an adjoining chamber, a bath chamber. She drew streaming water into the tub which filled with bubbles. She helped me undress and the helped me into the water. I slid in to my neck, enjoying the weightlessness. The pain in my chest was still present but the aches and pains of being dead were starting to fade.

"Why am I already feeling better? I asked.

"It the medicine Lord Thor requested for you. It will help you to regain your energy faster." She began to wash my hair. It felt wonderful to be pampered. "I don't mean to speak out of turn, but he feels awful. He commanded me to come to him should you require anything. You are his guest, and Lord Loki's. You shall be treated with the utmost care."

I could only nod. After soaking until the water was cool, I climbed out of the tub and into a robe fit for a queen, so soft and plush. Claudine sat me in a comfortable chair by the fire and began to dry then brush my hair. I should have warned her that my tresses were a bitch to deal with. They had a natural curl to them that I hated, but she brushed them until they were perfectly straight. My hair was then plaited and coiled into an elaborate bun.

Surprisingly I didn't feel awkward as she helped me into a floor length crushed velvet gown. I never had an occasion to wear a dress of any kind since I had been at S.H.I.E.L.D. so the last time I had worn anything pretty was probably the last time I had been drug to church when I was seven. I smiled when I realized that it was the exact green of Loki's eyes, trimmed in real gold. I slipped my feet into satin slippers that felt like I was walking on air.

"I have jewelry for you to consider," a voice behind me said.

I stood to greet my visitor. She was tall and athletic with a dark beauty. She wore a dark sheath gown with a soft cloak to ward against the chill in the air. I noticed the daggers at her waist and had no doubt I was dealing with a warrior.

"You may call me Sif, Lady Nora."

"Very well, but please drop the 'Lady'. I'm just Nora, okay?"

"Very well… Nora. Thor requested that I bring these to you for this evening's feast." She held out a box to me.

Inside I found a set of emerald jewelry. The necklace had large gems encrusted with diamonds and a matching bracelet. The earrings were gorgeous teardrops. The gold of the metal had a brilliant shine. I couldn't imagine what these could be worth.

"Thank you, but no. I can't accept these."

Sif ignored me and clasped the necklace around my neck. "Thor figured that you would argue, but no is not an acceptable answer. These belonged to his mother, our queen. If he requests that you wear them, it means that you are worthy of them. Not even his lady has been given such consideration. It is an honor that no human has been given."

"Yeah well. Maybe it's just his way of apologizing. He did kill me earlier today."

"Miss, you've been with us the better part of a week's time."

I spun on Claudine. "A week?"

"Yes, miss. We did not know when you would awaken, if ever."

I wanted to bang Thor into a brick wall until he was a bloody mess. No wonder I felt like shit earlier. Instead, I decided to accept his apology and wear the crown jewels with pride. Tomorrow, I could go back to being just another magical being thrown into a world of people far more powerful. For tonight, I would embrace the luxury that was being offered.

Sif offered to bring me to the dining hall, Claudine trailing behind us. Sif explained that she was essentially a ladies' maid, a servant whose sole purpose was to make sure I wanted for nothing. That was awkward, but I thought I could get used to it. The doors opened without me having to say a word, servants in dark colors. Yes, I could definitely get used to this.

The dining hall was crowded and very loud. As I passed, many conversations ceased and people backed away from me. I felt like a bug in a glass of wine.

"I shouldn't be here," I whispered to Sif.

"You are Thor's guest. You have every right to be here," was the reply. I was brought to a group of boisterous laughter. "Gentleman, may I present to you our guest, Lady Nora?"

I cringed. "Just Nora."

Introductions made, I sat between Fandral and Hogun. Volstagg left to find me a drink while Sif slipped away to find Thor. Even I as a newcomer could tell she was in love with him. It was sad only because I knew how he felt about Jane. Darcy talked about them every chance she got.

Dinner began truly formal, with the king at the head of the table, followed by Thor and other important heads of state. I stayed with the men I had been drinking with, remaining silent. I enjoyed the food and the company, but one seat remained eerily empty even through dessert. After the king had finished eating, he commanded the music to begin. I slipped off to one side, almost hiding behind a tall pillar. I was debating finding Claudine and escaping back to what had been deemed my chambers when I felt someone come to stand behind me.

"That color suits you."

I smiled, a real smile with warmth in it, but didn't turn. I focused instead on the happy people enjoying the music. I didn't realize I was swaying in time to the music until I was spun around into two very strong arms.

"A lady with beauty as yours should never dance alone."

His eyes glowed in the dim light. Anyone else would say he was up to something, but I had an inkling that he was simply enjoying himself. He was relaxing around me, letting me see the man underneath the façade. He dipped me quickly, bringing a giggle. Oh seriously? I giggled? What the hell was happening to me?

A little voice inside my head whispered, "You think you could care for him" but I refused to agree. I didn't know him nor him I. He was just having a good time.

The song ended to polite applause, and our dance ended. I wandered outside to the balcony, assuming that he would follow. He didn't disappoint.

"Why weren't you at dinner?"

He leaned against the railing, looking over the city. In the distance, I could see the waterfall that ended Asgard. The lights of the rainbow bridge twinkled. The beauty of this place did not escape me.

It was apparent that he didn't really want to answer me. I tried not to be offended, and failed miserably. "You promised not to lie to me. Omitting truth is a lie."

I stomped over to a bench and unceremoniously dropped onto it. I was probably wrinkling the hell out of my dress, but I didn't give a shit. If the only person I knew on this entire world wanted to shut me out, then what was the point of being here?

"My father doesn't want me in his presence."

He spoke so quietly I almost missed what he said. The strain on the word 'father' was what caught my attention. "Odin?"

"Who else?" He joined me on the bench. "He blames me for the death of Frigga, my mother… the queen. I was angry with him and she died because of it."

I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "I know your memories because you aren't shielding them. I know the thoughts of the people dancing in there. They mourn for her, but you did not kill her. Malekith drew the sword, not you. Odin's anger is his own. Do not take that on yourself."

His eyes went dark. "Do not presume to tell me what to do."

He grabbed my arm as I stood. I knew it was going to leave a bruise and that just pushed me over the edge. I slapped him. I used all the force I could. He barely moved but the redness was proof I had done some damage. He dropped his hand.

"You will never lay a hand on me like that again."

It was not phrased as a question. The power behind it made him shrink back. He had underestimated me, thinking that I wouldn't fight. I was done being ruled by any man. He had better figure that out… and quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

****Marvel is not mine. Boo.****

Chapter 5

Skirts in hand, I returned to the party, searching for Claudine. I had enough celebrating for one night. My search was interrupted by the most unlikely of men. "Lady Nora, it is a pleasure to welcome you into my home."

Standing before me was the All-Father, Odin, looking regal in his robes. He held out his arm to me and good manners dictated that I not refuse. He led me through the throng of people to a quiet area where he bowed and began my second dance of the night. I couldn't run away now. It would be rude.

"I bid your forgiveness. I did not have the chance to visit with you before now. My apologies."

I forced a small smile. "No apologies are necessary, sir."

He was a wonderful dancer. It was easy to see the things that Loki emulated from his adoptive father. We made small talk about the weather, the food, and the musicians before the real reason for seeking me out became clear.

"My dear, he should not have brought you here. Not that I wish you to leave. You are my guest and shall be treated as such for as long as you choose to remain with us, but this places me in a delicate situation." He glanced around, assessing who was in ear shot. "I will always consider Loki as my son. I raised him and loved him like no one could. If he continues to follow this path of darkness, I cannot protect him."

I couldn't believe that this man was confiding in me. Seriously, what was he thinking? "Sir, meaning no disrespect, but stop trying. You have to let him be what he is meant to be."

"The court and most of the city fear or hate him, or both. I fear for your safety if he is not kept under lock and key."

"My safety?"

He nodded. "Yes, dear. In the hundreds of years that I have had to watch my sons, I have never seen Loki care for anyone other than himself. For him to have openly risked anything to rescue you suggests that he may harbor feelings for you."

This was mildly off-putting. No one likes talking about this sort of thing with a parent, let alone a king. "I seriously doubt that he feels anything for me other than maybe lust."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps not." He gave me a knowing smile. Who knew what he thought had already happened between us? "I still cannot condone placing you in danger."

"It's his responsibility to face the demons he has created." I allowed him to spin me. "And I can take care of myself."

"He is more powerful than he lets on, Lady Nora." So it wasn't just the outside world he was concerned about. So be it. If Loki had wanted to hurt me, he would have left me at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mercy, but he didn't.

I met his gaze, my two good eyes to his one. "So am I."

Even as I admitted this, I sensed that I was stronger than even I had realized. The pills that I had been forced to take probably would have killed a lesser person. In time, I would have a complete comprehension of what I was capable of, but for now I kept quiet on the details.

"I will not risk your life to allow him to roam free."

That did it. Even in my frustration with Loki, I knew he would never allow anything to hurt me. I wasn't sure if that was hope talking or a sense of truth, but regardless I stopped dancing. I took a giant step backwards and raised my voice. If this was going to be said then everyone needed to hear it. I didn't like repeating myself.

"If you lock him up, then you are no better than the people of S.H.I.E.L.D., people who planned to kill me just because they could. To trade one prison for another was not what Loki intended for me and life on Asgard without him would be the worst hell yet. So either he is allowed the same freedoms as I, or should just kill us both now. I will not submit to anything less."

I bowed to him and began to walk away, but I couldn't help a parting shot that I knew would strike deep. Odin's emotions were not blocked. "If it helps you sleep at night, think about what Frigga would have wanted for her son."

Thankfully, people got out of my way as I left, head held high. Even Thor's jaw was on the ground. If they had an issue with me, they could deal with it. King or not, Odin had no right to think he could put me under his thumb. I was done with that the moment I was away from Nick Fury. In addition, I wasn't going to sit by and let him rule Loki like he was a child even if he tended to act like one.

Claudine struggled to keep up with me as I attempted to navigate my way back to my rooms. I must have taken a wrong turn and doubled back because I found myself in an uncomfortable situation. I could hear the argument before I saw it. Sif and her warriors stood in front of me, Thor off to one side, all facing off against Loki.

"You know very well what you should do and yet you continue to make poor choices! She will die because of your refusal!" she was yelling. "Are you so dense that you do not realize you hold her fate in the palm of your hand? Would you wish on her the same fate as your mother?"

Loki's shoulders were tight. I had no idea what his reaction was going to be, but if Sif wanted a fight, she was going to get one. I walked up behind the man in green and placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at me long enough to judge my mood and nodded. I took a step in front of him, and squared off against Sif.

"What is your problem? Aren't you Xena, warrior princess? You of all people should know women can take care of themselves," I sneered.

"Not all women. You have no training. You would be an easy picking for someone looking to bring a negative light on the crown, on those showing you hospitality. How would we be able to explain the death of a human on Asgard? No, he needs to be brought to the dungeons."

"Maybe you didn't hear my conversation with Odin, but that's not going to happen."

She narrowed her eyes. "A human should never speak so disrespectfully to our King."

I took a step forward and let her see what she was dealing with. "You keep calling me human. You really shouldn't."

I could feel the power inside of me growing and with the blink of my eyes, Sif was thrown backwards, crashing into a pillar and falling to the ground. I heard weapons being drawn even as I bent to offer her a hand up. "And I can take care of myself."

One upright, her dagger was drawn as well. I laughed as she flung herself at me. I sidestepped the warrior, noticing that the others giving us space to maneuver. They must have figured out that I wasn't going to hurt her. I was merely proving a point. I didn't move fast enough, thought, and her fist caught me in the face. I crouched down and swept her feet out from under her. She landed on her butt again, making me crack up.

"Yes, we get it, Sif. You're a strong fighter but I can hold my own, magic or no, so get up and brush the dirt off of your ego."

Her next move was to grab Volstagg's ax, showing off her proficiency in all weaponry. I soon grew bored dodging her. Apparently my magic was also bored. Unintentionally, I knocked everyone, except for Loki who was behind me and Thor who was expecting it, off their feet. Volstagg thought it impressive by the way his belly shook with laughter. Hogun eyed me warily as he stood while Fandral and Sif gave me a wide berth as they moved to help Volstagg up.

I moved back to stand next to Loki. "I'm still mad at you, just in case you were wondering," I muttered low enough that only he could hear me. To the others, I bid them goodnight and let Claudine lead me away.

I was suddenly exhausted. All I wanted was to crawl under the covers. I guess using magic took more out of me than I expected or maybe it was being mostly dead all week. Whatever it was, I didn't protest having help getting into my nightgown. Claudine unpinned my hair and brushed it again so that it wouldn't get knotted overnight. While she worked, she hummed a pretty melody.

"What song is that?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean for it to bother you. It's something my mother would sing to me when I was little."

I wonder if my mother had ever sung to me. "I like it."

Not long after, I climbed into the monstrosity that was my bed, with thick covers and down pillows unlike anything I had ever imagined. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

Somewhere before dawn, long after Claudine had left me and the fire had died out, I felt cool lips against my forehead and a hand smoothing my hair. He was gone before I could fully realize that I wasn't dreaming. Trickster, indeed, I thought as I willed sleep to return. He may have been a prince, but I didn't care. Money and fame had no value as far as I was concerned. He had a dark side, but then again, so did I. He obviously felt something for me, but did I dare to find out what it was?


	6. Chapter 6

****Hey everyone! This is a longer chapter than usual so I hope you enjoy! As always, Marvel is not mine.****

Chapter 6

The next day, I found myself at the mercy of Volstagg and Fandral who insisted on showing me around the city. Claudine had found me soft gray leggings to wear under a simple forest green gown. She secured a fur cloak around me to keep me warm and instructed my tour guides to bring me back if I started to tire.

"She is still under the care of our doctors and shouldn't be out and about for extended amounts of time."

With me, she was dutifully respectful. With them, she was in command. I wondered what threat loomed over her head if something happened to me. I made a mental note to ask Thor about it the next time I saw him. I had overheard that he had returned to Midgard, probably to deal with the cluster-fuck that I had left behind. Okay, I was eavesdropping. Like in most palaces, the maids knew everything and tended to gossip when they thought they were alone.

I met the men in the courtyard. I glanced around at the piles of rocks. "What the heck happened here?"

"Dark elves," Fandral replied.

Volstagg clapped him on the back. "And don't forget Thor! He attempted to fly one of their star ships and crashed his way out of the palace."

They regaled me with the tale as we made our way into the marketplace. I felt like I was walking through a renaissance fair. There were stalls with merchants selling their wares. There were shops containing all manner of items, from teas and herbs to fine cloth to tools and weapons. I was completely overwhelmed. They bought me a meat pie as a wonderful snack, piping hot from the bakery, and a tankard of ale to wash it down with.

We made our way through the temple district and back to the palace. After listening to two men talk incessantly for the past few hours, I sought the quietest place I could find. Claudine walked with me to the library and left me, although I knew there was probably someone watching me who was charged with my safekeeping. I climbed up to the second story and sat in the opening of a window, my back against the wall. I pulled out my mother's book and flipped through the pages, not reading them but rather just contemplating all of the times she had done something similar.

"Avoiding me?"

I shook my head. "Avoiding everyone."

Loki sat down on the floor below me. "You are not all that you appear to be." He pulled out a book and began to search for a page. I looked down over his shoulder and was highly amused by what I saw.

"And neither are you. The God of Mischief is a closet poetry fan? Doesn't really fit the asshole persona you wear with the big horns."

I swiped the book up and looked at the page he had settled on. "I give thee my life, torment me no longer; sweet breath of day to make thee stronger. Open arms to thy dying embrace. Last kiss of autumn, winter now to face." I handed the book back to him. "That's beautiful."

"I must agree." He laid the book on his lap and stared straight ahead, emotionless. "My father requested he find me at dinner this evening. It shall not be the event it was last night, although I am sure there will be reason to attend."

"Why do you despise him so much?"

"I do not despise him. I despise what he represents and what will never be mine. Besides," he continued, turning to look at me hungrily. "There are others who company I crave more."

Seriously? And Odin thought it was more than basic primal lust? "Loki, do me a favor and go find a wench to get this out of your system."

I tried not to think of what might have happened yesterday had we not been interrupted. I could have been that whore. I needed to protect myself. He didn't know me. I didn't know him, and despite the attraction I physically felt, I wanted more than that.

"You believe the only reason for my attention is I wish to… bed you?"

I was insulted when he started to laugh. He shook so hard I thought he was going to end up face first on the floor. I stood and picked up my mother's book, intending to leave. He reached out and took hold of my ankle.

"No, please don't leave," he managed to get out. "I did not intend to upset you. I found it amusing that you still think so little of yourself. Did you not enjoy the dress I had made for you? Or the banquet that I insisted should be held in your honor as my guest?"

I stared at him. I had previously thought he was crazy. Now I knew he was insane.

"Nora, in my life I have loved but one woman… and she is gone. There has not been even one other to hold my attention for more than mere moments. And yet here you are, in my home. What I feel for you runs deeper than anything I have ever known, and it was instantaneous. Spending those long hours watching you only strengthened the intensity. Would you deny us the chance to see if this was more than physical wanting?"

"You've known me for three weeks, and one of those weeks I was unconscious! Don't get me wrong, kissing you is addictive. Dancing with you was wonderful, but you need to slow down. Get to know me and then see if I still hold your attention, okay?"

He got up, realized he was covered in dust and grimaced. It made me smile to see him look so human. "Very well. If that is what you wish." He took my hand and kissed the back of it.

I nodded. The emotions he was giving off ended abruptly and I knew he had put the wall back up between us. I had no intention of trying to break it down. He bowed at the waist.

"My lady." He was gone in a swirl of fabric.

I sighed. I didn't know what to feel. There was no way he could think there was something serious between us, could he? Attraction could be instantaneous but not real feelings. What he was projecting was so intense that of course I freaked out! I curled back up onto the windowsill and tried to make sense of it.

Claudine came for me in time to prepare for dinner. She made no mention of the redness of my eyes for which I was grateful. I was not a beautiful crier and when I got really stressed out, the tears came freely.

My dress that night was a midnight blue silk and my hair was left to fall softly on my shoulders. Simple jewelry was picked for me, sapphires set in white gold. I would have gone without but Claudine insisted that a lady be properly dressed. A knock came from the door and I looked at my ladies maid. She moved to answer it while I slipped into my shoes.

"Good evening, Nora." I turned and was shocked to find Loki standing in the doorway with a single rose in hand. He bowed. "I am here to escort you to dinner." He motioned to Claudine. "With a proper chaperone."

"Chaperone?"

"If I am to court you properly as requested, a chaperone must be present." He glanced at the timekeeper on the wall. "We should be on our way."

Claudine went to grab her shawl and I took the moment of privacy to demand answers from him. "What are you doing?"

His cocky grin was back in place. He leaned over and brushed my neck with his lips. "I know what I want, Nora. I'm only waiting for you to see it as well. This is only means to an end. "

By the time Claudine returned, he had resumed a formal posture by the door. I on the other hand, was blushing furiously. He offered me his arm, which I took, and was led to the Great Hall. Claudine stayed within sight at all times, but gave us enough room that we could talk.

"I remember as a child trying to pull that tapestry down from the wall," Loki shared. "Thor was climbing it at the time."

He was the perfect gentleman at dinner, pulling out my chair and seeing to it that my goblet was always filled. When I started to get light headed from the wine, he unobtrusively switched to a sparkling cider. He still acted cold and above everyone else, but more than once I caught him looking at me with a certain softness. Of course, when I did, his mask would slam back down in place. Stubborn gods.

There were people I recognized from the previous night but new faces as well. The table still seemed full though I'm sure it wasn't nearly as many people as it had been.

"My friends," Odin called over the din. "And my family," he continued, looking pointedly at Loki who sneered in reply. I was so sick of the attitude that I kicked him under the table.

"Would you knock it the fuck off?" I hissed before returning my attention to what proved to be a very boring speech.

I found myself yawning through dessert though I did my best to cover it. As soon as it was acceptable, I bid the table goodnight and would have gladly left on my own but was followed by my man in green.

"You don't need to do all this. It doesn't suit you." I was growing more and more frustrated by this act of his.

"Then what would? You are the controller of this situation, Nora. Direct me."

I sped up, putting at least a few feet of distance between us. It was all I could do not to run in the opposite direction. Being this close to him was like playing with fire. I wasn't afraid of getting burned. I was terrified at how much I might enjoy it, but fires never lasted. They always burned themselves out.

Back at my rooms he dropped the good guy routine and let himself in. I demanded that he leave, but he poured himself a glass of wine and made himself comfortable in my chair. At least my bedchamber had a door. Claudine undid the corset back of my dress and I threw on an oversized sweater and a pair of leggings. If he was going to insist on staying, I was going to insist on being comfortable. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and told Claudine she could go get herself something to eat.

"Are you sure, miss? It wouldn't be proper to leave you alone in his company."

"It's fine. I swear." She finally agreed and headed out with my promise to yell for a guard if I needed anything. I was a modern girl stuck in medieval times. Just freaking wonderful.

I found Loki staring into the fire, swirling the liquid in his glass. "You know, it's rude of you to sit in my chair." I pulled the seat from the dressing table over and pointed to hit. "You can sit you ass there."

He made a motion to stand, but snagged me by the waist and pulled me down to him instead. His eyes were hungry, but his lips were soft. He released me only a moment later, but I found myself half-sitting in his lap. It was comfortable and I didn't really feel like moving. As if reading my thoughts, wrapped both of his arms around me. I rested my cheek against his head, stroking his hair absentmindedly.

"If my brother were to see this, there would be no place in these nine realms that I would shield me from his torment. He always joked that I would find a woman as dark as I and our mating would move mountains."

"Please don't rush this. I have no idea what I'm doing and that seriously freaks me out, okay?"

Realization dawned on him. "You are… untouched?" His thoughts turned down a very naughty path, exposed for me to see.

I smacked him upside his head and jumped up to put some serious space between us. "Yeah, I am, alright? I mean, who would want to fuck a freak? The kids at school knew I was crazy. Then at S.H.I.E.L.D., there was no one who thought to look at me like I was a woman. I was a criminal, a science experiment! I figured I was going to die a virgin, old and gray, still locked up in that damn cell."

My skin was vibrating. "You gods have it so easy! You can just bat your lashes and everyone female falls at your feet." I poked him hard in the chest. "Even you! Good looks and the 'I don't care' attitude. Human girls would fawn all over you. You've probably had your choice of Asguardian women too!" The look on his face confirmed my suspicion. "So do me a favor and just chill the fuck out!"

I had to get out of there. I was going to explode. I was out the door and down the hall before there was any cohesion of thoughts. I ran blindly and ended up in a random courtyard, blissfully empty until I realized how late it was. It was cold but the air was countering the power surging through me. I had never felt like this. My hands were shaking and I felt like clawing my arms just to focus on something else.

I had about all I could take of the God of Mischief. I shouldn't have trusted him at all. My heart felt like it was being torn into tiny pieces. He just wanted 'mate'. He wanted a good fuck and then he would be done with me. I felt foolish. I didn't like being anyone's fool.

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" I screamed, releasing every ounce of energy that had built up.

It occurred to me in that moment that I shouldn't have let it all out because the ground moved, the walls shook, and I was on the verge of passing out.

"I have you."

I fought against him. I pounded my fists into any part of him that I could reach, venting the fear and frustration, the sounds echoing into the night. All the while, he held on to me. He let me abuse him physically and verbally. I called him every name under the sun and a few that I made up on the spot.

"Let me go, Loki," I sobbed, crumpling to the ground. I was drained. There was no fight left in me, and no magic for that matter.

He lifted me into his arms and carried me back inside. He tucked me into bed and dimmed the lights. Before he left, I saw him pause in the doorway. "I am not the monster you take me for." Then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

****Sad to say that only Nora and the plotline belong to me.****

Chapter 7

Life found a rhythm. I was left to my own devices most of the time and days then weeks passed somewhat comfortably. Odin was true to his word that I was welcome to do as I pleased as his guest. One afternoon, I was hungry and wanted a snack.

"I don't suppose you could direct me to the kitchen?" I asked a servant in the Great Hall who bowed and motioned for me to follow him.

Within minutes and one set of stairs, I was sitting at a kitchen island made of butcher's block, drinking warm tea and chatting with one of the many cooks. She pulled a few rolls out of the oven, placing them on a plate with freshly churned butter, instructing me to eat up while she ladled me a bowl of stew. I heard a small cry from under the table.

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest thing?" I cooed, picking the kitten up. "Where's your mommy?"

"Probably one of my mousers. That poor dear has been crying for days. I leave it milk, but it doesn't stop."

I set the animal in my lap. "May I have a small bowl of water and a raw piece of beef?" I shredded the meat with my knife and piece by piece, it was devoured. "Oh, he's just hungry!" My new friend walked a couple of circles before settling down in a ball. I stroked his fur while he slept, purring quietly.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to take care of him now." The cook had a kind heart. She promised to send up food for the little tyke twice a day to my rooms and see what she could do about getting me something resembling a litter box.

I finished my food and thanked the cook for taking care of me. "Anytime love!" she called as I headed back upstairs, a ball of black fluff secure in my arms.

I took her up on her offer and started spending my mornings learning how to prepare food. I had developed an appreciation for good food after years of eating my step-mother's burnt concoctions. S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't much better until Natasha started smuggling in takeout. There was a definitive lack of a certain god around the palace. I occasionally caught a glimpse of him in a hallway of on a balcony when I spend time in the gardens, but he kept his distance from me. At meals, he was cool and polite, though when helping me into my chair, his hand tended to linger on me longer than necessary and the hunger in his eyes never diminished in the slightest.

Spring came in full bloom. The city was even more beautiful than I could have imagined. Exploring one afternoon I found myself in a courtyard I had never been in. All manner of fighters were sparring, the clanging of metal bouncing off of the stone walls. Sif was a whirlwind, moving from one opponent to the next without conscious thought. The Warriors Three stood off to one side, content to watch the training. I made my way over to them.

"Lady Nora! Welcome!"

I had gotten used to Valstagg's refusal to just call me by my name. He meant well and was a sweet man. He had taken to checking up on me just to make sure I was happy. "Hey, V. How goes it?"

He shrugged. "Much of the same, day to day. What brings you to the training yard?"

"I heard the noise and wanted to see what it was all about."

Sif called out a command to take a break and the fighting ceased. Many of the fighters were sweaty and tired, obviously trying not to show it. I figured that Sif had to be one badass trainer and showing weakness was a very bad idea.

"Ah, Lady Nora." She made a mock bow to me and I popped her the finger. She had yet to get over me showing her up, and according to my companions, tended to hold grudges.

"Lady Sif," I responded, only inclining my head. I wasn't above stopping to her level standoffishness.

"This is no place that a guest of Odin should be." She took a long drink from her waterskin.

"Then as a guest of Loki, I will assume that you aren't talking about me."

She rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't think that you would have any interest in the art of weaponry. Perhaps the kitchen is missing you?"

"I didn't see you complaining last night when you ate three pieces of my plum tart. Or did you think nobody noticed you stuffing your face?" I jumped down from where I had been sitting. I picked up a wooden staff and tossed it to her. "How about a rematch?"

A few chuckles were heard from behind me. She glared in her friends' direction. "I have no desire to insult you by besting you."

"I will spar with her."

My jaw hit the ground as Loki appeared out of thin air. Others may have been used to it but it rattled me. He took the staff from Sif and moved into the center of the practice ring, clearly bored as he waited for me.

Being this close to him was distracting. I cracked my neck and tried to focus. Valstagg offered to get me armor but I refused. I doubt Loki wanted to hurt me. Besides, I was already in a dress. Armor would just be one more issue to deal with and I wasn't willing to postpone. I refused to let Sif see me as weak. I would fight as is.

I took an offered staff and joined Loki. I spent a few moments to study him. He seemed confident, twirling his staff as if it was a mere twig. It was clear he had done this many times, probably daily growing up in a household of warriors. I didn't stand a chance, unless I took advantages where I could.

"Begin!" Sif called, amused.

We circled each other, assessing the other. It was nice to see that he was wary of me. He should be.

He lunged forward, but I was expecting it. I dodged easily and spun, ready for the attack I knew was coming. He struck hard and fast, constantly moving. It was everything I had to keep up with blocking him. I was starting to tire, sweat beading on my forehead. I wiped it off with my sleeve before it could drip into my eyes. In the span of a heartbeat, I saw Loki falter just one step. I felt something inside of me click into place and my strength was back, my energy full. It was my turn to make him sweat.

I was unrelentless. I used my staff as a club, swinging high to make him duck but changing direction in time to catch him in the shoulder. He staggered as cheers sounded. I smiled a wicked smiled, knowing that I had people betting on me. If they wanted a show, they would get it.

Loki, realizing that I was going to give it my all, dropped all pretense of taking it easy on me. We traded blows, our full strength behind each hit. I would be bruised later, but it would be so worth it. This felt amazing!

The blow to my ribs hurt and I had to back off to catch my breath. "Had enough, my lady?"

This cocky bastard needed to be brought down a few notches. I dropped into a fighting crouch. He made the mistake of rushing me, but I moved and ducked under him, twisting and catching him on the back. He stumbled. He wasn't hurt but moved a few paces away.

"Apparently, not."

It was time to end this. I took a running leap at him, and as expected, he moved out of my way, but he struck out at an angle I didn't see coming. I hit the ground hard with a groan, and knew I had disappointed my fans, but Loki's mistake was coming to stand over me. I still had my hand on my staff and swung hard. I hit in on the back of his knees and he fell beside me.

I thought for a moment he was going to get angry. His eyes flashed, but he started to laugh. I had to admit, we looked funny. I was sitting on the ground, covered in dirt, wearing a dress worth more than I wanted to think about. The Trickster was just as dirty.

He stood first and offered me a hand up. The electricity at his touch surprised me. I looked up to find him staring at me.

"What?" I demanded, brushing my skirt off.

He shook his head. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"Whatever." I picked up my staff and returned it to the holder. I was congratulated and handed a mug of ale. I downed it, fiercely thirsty.

"Well done." Sif was standing beside me and I couldn't believe that she wasn't being hostile. "I was wrong about you. You are an honorable opponent."

I raised my eyebrow. "Thank you… I think."

She offered me her arm which I clasped, still unsure of what was transpiring. "You are most welcome here anytime you wish to train. You could be a fine warrior." She moved to head inside, but stopped. "I have never seen anyone get the better of Loki. He usually cheats, but you moved like you anticipated his moves. No one has ever done that before."

She was gone before I realized her implications. I walked over to where Loki was standing and grabbed him by the front of his tunic. I dragged him through an arch into an empty area of the garden.

"You cheated?" I yelled, releasing him.

"I attempted to."

I stopped pacing. "Attempted?"

He shrugged. "My normal tricks did not work."

"Why not?"

"I do not know. At best guess, I believe that you have a natural ability to see through illusions. Perhaps as part of your abilities with the mind, you are not so easily tricked." His face was pensive. "I wonder other talents the humans suppressed."

This was nuts. I mean, wasn't it enough to see into people's thoughts and know their deepest desires? I was still shook from the last time my body released energy. I was just lucky that I didn't really hurt Sif. Odin would have had my head! But if I was being honest, after all the time I spent at S.H.I.E.L.D., my brain couldn't comprehend what my power was… and could be.

"I'm going to go take a bath." I didn't say goodbye. It wouldn't have mattered. He was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8

****Marvel does not belong to me****

Chapter 8

Claudine must have known how deeply troubled I felt. She drew my bath and let me soak alone with my thoughts. Afterwards, I climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep. Dinner came and went. Only when my stomach started rumbling did I get up. I dressed in what I considered semi-normal human clothes: charcoal pants soft like suede and another sweater of something close to cashmere in a dark blue. I picked up my kitten and left the safety of my room.

The hallways were alive with people who nodded courteously. I even received a few curtsies from the ladies. I smiled in return, unsure of what else to do. More than one person commented on my sparring session that afternoon. I thanked them and continued on to the kitchens. I stuffed myself full of leftovers from dinner, feeding the choice meat tidbits to Cat. I never got around to naming him so Cat it was. He seemed okay with it, as long as I brought him dinner and was available to cuddle whenever he wanted me.

I headed into the tapestry room, interested in taking a closer look than I had previously. The threads were woven meticulously and obviously cared for. I leaned to take a closer look when a hand clamped itself over my mouth. I would have screamed except the voice was now all too familiar.

"I just want to show you something."

Loki released me and stepped into the light. I wondered if he ever got a decent night's sleep. He looked gaunt, something I hadn't noticed earlier. He lifted back one of the pieces of fabric. I saw a door to which he revealed the key.

"Do not worry. I will keep you safe just I promised Agent Romanov." He ducked into the opening. "Or are you afraid of what you might find in the dark?"

Against my better judgment, I followed Loki into the unknown. At least there was some light to guide our way. We descended multiple flights of stairs, difficult to do in a full gown. My foot kept catching on the hem of my dress so I finally hiked up my skirt to my knees. Loki looked backwards and fought not to snicker.

"Oh shut up. I would like to see you do better."

We finally reached the bottom where I took a minute to catch my breath. "So where are we going?"

His smile in the lamplight was definitely serial killer quality. "Are you frightened?"

I thought about it. "No, not frightened. Just curious."

"Then let's continue."

We must have been in the catacombs or somewhere just as depressing. The air was stale and the stone floor damp. We walked past many doorways and corridor openings but Loki just continued forward. We reached the door he was obviously looking for and gestured me in.

It was a tiny store room that probably hadn't been used in a decade, but I noticed a serious lack of dust. Behind a stack of boxes was another door, with a spiral staircase that led upwards.

"You're joking, right?"

He took my hand and we began to climb. I sensed that we were even higher now than we originally had been and yet up we rose. I had to stop more than once as my heavy breathy ached in my ribs. I made a mental note to ask Claudine where a doctor was later. Loki was quiet until he found the landing he was looking for. The stairs kept going but he all but pulled me through what I considered to be our third hidden door of the evening.

"Keep your eyes closed." I raised an eyebrow. That was so not happening. "Please."

It must have caused him great agony to be so nice. I covered my eyes. When he allowed me to look, I gasped.

"Are you pleased?"

I was speechless. I was surrounded by books, but not like the formal library. This room looked lived in with a comfortable chair by a small fireplace. A foot rest was stacked with dog-eared novels. The wall to wall shelves were filled to bursting and as I inspected them closer, I found authors I knew.

"Something tells me that you are more of a fan of Midgard than you would want anyone to know."

He was nonchalant in his movements. "I can appreciate the art of a fine piece of writing more than most. I simply care not for the humans that are behind the words."

"The humans create the art. Without them, there would be no stories," I countered, running my fingers over the tomes. My cat had woken on our journey and was begging to be put down. I sat him on the floor to continue exploring.

This was a room where I could feel at home. It reminded me of something from my past, a long forgotten memory of my father reading to me when my step-mother had gone to visit her family. I was never welcome so he got stuck staying with me, but we had fun as best as we could. When I got older and she deemed that I was old enough to stay by myself without burning the house down, any connections that my father and I might have had were severed.

"So this is your secret hideaway or something?" I asked, curling up in the chair. He moved over by the window, leaning his right arm on the frame above his head.

"This was the one place that I could escape."

I tried to imagine what it must have been like to grow up in his brother's shadow, even not knowing his true heritage. I took a chance and looked into his mind. He wasn't shielding. He wanted me to see his past. The memories I saw weren't sad or angry. He was remembering the fun times that he and Thor had, the scrapes that they got themselves into. He focused on one in particular when Thor took the blame for something they broke even though Loki had thrown the ball.

"Odin was furious and sent Thor to his room without dinner. I ran here to find Mother waiting for me."

He showed me a young boy sobbing into Frigga's arms, ashamed that he didn't stand up and admit he was the one who should be in trouble. She seemed so loving, I almost wept with a desire to have known her. It made me miss my own mother so deeply, even though I had never known the warmth of her hug. He let the image fade.

"I did not realize that she knew about this room, but she must have. It was always cleaner than when I had left it. Most of these books were hers. I stole them one by one, never returning them."

His pain was palpable. I slipped up behind him and wrapped my arms around his slender waist, resting my head on his back. I expected him to lash out at me, but instead he laid his left arm across mine.

"You are so angry all the time."

He tensed. I took the cue and tried to let go of him, but he held on. He waited until I settled back against him before responding. "The rage fuels me."

"I'm sure there are people who would want to be your friend if you would let them get close to you."

"I have no need for friends. I would rather embrace my solitude."

How sad to truly believe he didn't need anyone. "Then what about me?"

Considering I didn't even know how I truly felt, I didn't know which response I would prefer.

"I have already told you how I feel in those regards." I released him as he turned, sitting against the stone ledge.

It was now or never. Standing in front of him, I could sense the change in him as well as myself. This moment would forever define us. I could walk away and he would leave me alone. I could probably convince Odin to let me find my own place to live, find a job of some sort though I didn't have a single clue what I what I might be good at. Life would continue … but it would be without him.

My heart broke in that moment, in that thought.

I moved closer to him, forcing his chin upwards. Without hesitation, albeit some trepidation, I drop every shield that I had ever put in place. The air around us changed. He gasped and I took that moment to seize his mouth with mine. He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, shuddering. I broke our kiss and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Kneel."


	9. Chapter 9

****Okay, first of all – Marvel is not mine. Secondly, this is the chapter for which the rating was so high. If you are easily offended by sex, then I recommend you skip Chapter 9 and catch back up with Loki and Nora in Chapter 10 in which Jane Foster makes her debut appearance. Otherwise, enjoy!****

Chapter 9

I had never willingly let someone in before and he must have realized it too. He went onto the floor in front of me, wrapping one hand around my calf, resting his head on my stomach as I stroked his hair.

"Never before have I felt…" He stopped talking. He didn't need to continue. His thoughts were mine… and I felt the same.

My shyness disappeared, my apprehension gone. Loki was in my head just as much as I was in his. There was no fear, only desire. He wanted me, just me. There was nothing else there that I was worried about. For just once, I wanted to live in this moment, to enjoy the pleasure I knew he could give.

"Nora."

I dropped my gaze to his. Gone was the lost and sad expression. He was hungry.

"I asked you once to trust me. I must ask this of you again." He wrapped his fingers between mine, kissing each knuckle.

I drew him up to me. "I do trust you, Loki. I always did."

He picked up Cat from the floor where he was clawing at Loki's leg. He handed him to me, and wrapped his arms around me. In a flash of light, we were in a different room.

This room was less cluttered than his library, but still undeniably his. Books were everywhere. A larger bed than mine was against one wall, a desk against another. The room should have felt hostile, but I liked it. He flicked his hand and flames sprung in the fireplace.

"Showoff," I scolded. He grinned. To think at one point I thought it was creepy. Now I just saw the man behind it.

He crossed the room and pulled me against him. The fire between us had not dimmed in the time I had been on Asgard. If anything, it had grown. His rage was ever-present, but so was mine. The pain each of us had endured in our lives was on display.

"If you're with me, Loki, then you are only with me." My demand was quiet, and the fear was back. I hated myself for it, but what I was feeling was monumental. I wanted some kind of assurance.

"You accused me once of having many lovers." He kissed me quickly. "Yes Nora, there were others before." I made to back away, but he stopped me. He placed my hand directly over his heart. It was racing. "Now, there is only you… if I am worthy of you."

So I wasn't the only one feeling this. I wasn't the only one scared shitless. What he felt for me was real, just like Odin thought.

"There was no one before you, Loki… and gods willing…"

"There won't be anyone after," he finished. I nodded.

In his thoughts, I saw an image of the two of us many years from now, holding hands. Time had changed us but the fire between us was still there.

The Loki in the present nuzzled my hair. "Trust me, Nora. Please."

There were lips on my neck and premonitions in my head. I loved him. Gods help me, I had fallen in love. Even the distance he had tried to put between us hadn't helped. I was his, completely and utterly his.

"And I am yours, fully and honestly."

Whether I had spoken out loud or if he was still reading my thoughts, I didn't care. This moment was ours.

I flicked my wrist and we heard the bolt of the door lock into place. "Now who's showing off?"

I grinned. He slid his arms around my waist and kissed my deeply, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. I loved that he was taller than me, forcing him to come to my level. I melted into him, our bodies flush. I could feel his arousal pressing against my stomach.

He ran his hands upwards under my sweater, soft fingers tracing my spine. He pulled at the material, forcing my arms above my head to he could remove it. It made him break the kiss. The lack of contact briefly made me embarrassed and somewhat ashamed. I mean, it would have been worse if I had been in a gown. Those things had built in bras. At least, standing in front of him, I had a bra on.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach. I had never felt so exposed. I'm sure doctors had seen more, but what if Loki didn't like what he saw?

I felt him take my hands in his, drawing me closer to the fire and the bed. I tried to fight him then, but he wrapped himself around me.

"Do not be afraid." He stroked my bare skin, drawing shivers from me. It felt incredible. He kissed my neck again, using his teeth. My knees went weak. "There will be pain, but I will care for you. Trust me…"

Okay. He still obviously wanted me. He wasn't appalled or grossed out. Every last drop of worry left me. I knew it would not be returning. This was my time and I planned to enjoy this.

I nipped back at Loki's throat with more than a little pressure. "I am no stranger to pain."

I liked how he looked in the firelight. His dark hair was pulled back from his face, eyes glowing like emeralds. He had on simple breeches and a soft tunic, belted at the waist. It was unlike his usual garb and it suited him better than his armor, especially with it just being the two of us. I undid his belt and tossed it onto the chair. His tunic was next. He was much skinnier than his brother, but just as muscular. He had abs men on Earth would die for, his arms defined and obviously strong. I stared at him until he cleared his throat.

"Are you enjoying the view?"

That cocky grin was going to be the death of me. As if by an external force, we found each other, touching and tasting. Hands and nails, teeth and lips, it was all a jumble of extreme sensations. I let myself devour him, feeling just as taken in return. The rest of our clothes disappeared somewhere along the line, leaving just skin on glorious skin. He was pale. I still retained the golden skin of my father's family. The contrast was beautiful.

He laid me on the bed, gazing down at me. "Perfection," he whispered, lowering his lips to my breasts.

I lost myself in the exquisiteness of his touch. He suckled and nibbled, drawing my nipple into his mouth between his teeth. I arched my back and sighed. It was pain, but the pleasure was greater. He responded by biting harder. I cried out, grabbing his hair. I could feel his smile against my skin as he kissed where he had bitten.

He was not a greedy lover. Natasha had told me stories about the men who just take their pleasure and leave their women broken and naked. Loki was taking his time, enjoying every touch as much as I did. I was inexperienced, but I grew bold enough to begin to touch him back. I used my nails as my weapon, dragging them across whatever skin I could reach. He groaned and did something I did not expect. His hand, previously on my thigh, slid higher and his fingers entered me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

It was all I could do to nod. He must have thought me tensing was a bad thing, but it was like an explosion inside of my head. There were no words, just images of color. I was drowning in the power we were creating and loving every moment of it.

He moved his body to cover mine, his lips searching mine. The hunger was tangible. He began to stroke me while my moans were hushed by his mouth. First one finger, then two. The third hit that delicious spot and I was thrown over the edge. I cried into him, my nails digging into his back. He slowed his movements and waited for the calm to return. If I thought he was done, I was happily mistaken.

He trailed kisses down my stomach and replaced his fingers with his wicked tongue, his hands holding down on my hips. It felt incredible, but seriously taboo. He was just as thorough as he had been earlier, flicking every inch of me. I couldn't stop the sounds coming from my throat. If I had thought earlier was an orgasm, what I was feeling now had no explanation. I came again and again, losing focus on everything in the world except for what Loki was doing.

"Do you trust me?"

He must have moved again because when I finally came down off of that high, it was his face that I saw looking down at me. He was waiting for an answer. What was the question? I reached for him.

"You never have to ask me that again, lover."

He knelt between my legs, one hand behind my head. He kissed me deeply and at the same time, fully sheathed himself inside of me. He was long. He was thick. He was incredibly hard. I screamed as another orgasm took me.

He froze, allowing me to become adjusted to him. Thank the gods that he could read my thoughts and know that it was not pain I was feeling. I'm sure I would hurt later, but this was the greatest joy, pleasure, and every happy thought I had experienced wrapped up in him. When he began to thrust again, I met each movement with my own. I may have been inexperienced, but my body knew what to do. I knew how to make love to this man.

The sex was rough, fully taking and receiving. I was consumed by him. He rolled us so that I was on top, but he remained in control of our brutal pace. He sat up and pulled me as close to him as possible.

"I won't last much longer," he said, breathless.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and held on. I didn't think it was possible, but he started to move in and out of me even faster and more violently. With one final great thrust, he came, filling me with every last bit of him. His fingers were sure to leave bruises from where he gripped me. Our breaths ragged, he leaned us backwards to rest on a pillow, still inside of me.

Our touches were soft and sensual as we both came back to reality. I craved the feel of his skin and his scent was all over me. I loved it. I loved him.

"I love you, Nora… as I have loved no other."

I fell into a light sleep with a smile, safe in his arms. Tomorrow would come, but this night would only ever belong to us.

A pounding on the door some hours later woke us. I rubbed my eyes and stood, already aching. I pulled the sheet off of the bed and wrapped it around myself while Loki strode to the door unclothed. The sight of his bare ass made me resentful of whoever was wasting our time.

"Where the hell is she?"

This couldn't be good, but I wasn't one to hide in the bedroom. I walked into the outer chamber just in time to have my face meet someone's hand full force.


	10. Chapter 10

****For those of you who skipped Chapter 9, welcome back! Marvel is still not mine – sorry. What you missed was Nora realizing that she loves Loki, the admission that Loki loves her in return and Jane Foster knocking on Loki's door, barging in, and slapping Nora in the face. Now that you are up to date, let the fun continue! This is an extra-long chapter. Enjoy!****

Chapter 10

The last person I expected to be fuming at me was Jane Foster. Why was she back on Asgard and what vendetta did she have against me?

I wasn't sure whether to be shocked, hurt, offended, or a bit of all three. I wrapped the sheet tighter around me, tucking it under my arms. Loki, with his fists clenched, moved in Jane's direction, but I shook my head. He saw me and back off, moving until he stood behind me. He was angry, but until I knew why she was here, he was not going to piss off his brother by attacking the woman he loved. It was much better that it be me that did any attacking.

"What do you think you are doing?" she screamed at me, moving to rush at me again. "You are going to ruin everything!"

I grabbed her by the arms and shoved her backwards. She crashed into whoever was standing behind her and both landed with a thud.

"Seriously! These are my new clothes and you better not have cracked my iPod!"

I would have known that voice anywhere. "Darcy?"

My friend scrambled up and launched herself at me, squeezing me into a hug that I thought would burst my lungs. "Where did you go? I went to see you and you were gone! Ian and I looked everywhere at S.H.I.E.L.D. and then I called Tony Stark who called the Black Widow who said you had disappeared off the face of the planet, literally. So then when Jane and Mr. Muscles decided to sneak off to come here, I managed to convince them to take me with them."

"Convinced? You grabbed Thor's cloak at the last second so that we couldn't say no," Jane replied, obviously fuming.

I ignored her and hugged Darcy back, a piece of home. "So why did you hit her, Jane?" my friend asked.

I gently pushed Darcy out of the way so I could face her boss. "Yes, Jane. Why did you slap me? Which hurt like fuck, I should add."

She stood, glaring at me, taking in the sheet and Loki's disheveled hair, not to mention very naked body. "Well, I guess it's too late."

And just like that, the wind was taken out of her sails. She deflated right in front of me. What game was she playing? As if the room wasn't crowded enough, Thor barged in and I could hear the guards in the hallway, moving in to join us.

"Enough!" I yelled. Everyone shut up and looked at me. "Loki, go put some pants on. Thor, ask someone to go get us food and drinks and then close the damn door. Darcy, grab a chair and sit your boss's ass down in it. I need a minute."

I headed for the bathroom. I ran water out of the tap and splashed my face. My body ached and if we had been alone, I knew Loki would have massaged every inch of me. However, we had angry people to deal with first.

A light tap sounded on the door. The door opened and Claudine snuck inside, carrying a gown under her arm. "Thor's lady made quite a commotion looking for you. I assumed that you would want to face her looking your best."

I was never so grateful in my life. I hugged her quickly and put on a clean pair underwear. She must have thought that I would need some help moving around, but surprisingly, I wasn't hurting too bad. I guess the entire castle knew what had transpired, but it didn't really bother me. What bothered me was that I didn't know where my cat was.

"Cat is curled up in Miss Darcy's lap. Here," she said, handing me a glass of water and a couple of pills. "Minor pain relievers to aid your… discomfort."

I refused the pills but took a long drink. "No thanks."

"M'lady?"

I couldn't explain it to her. She knew that I had been a virgin but she couldn't have realized that I wore the aches like a badge of honor. The mirror showed various dark areas on my sides and breasts, and one large hickey on my neck. So be it. Claudine zipped me up the dress, a soft forest green. Loki would like it. It was funny to be concerned if a man would like my clothes or not. I had my fingers mentally crossed that I wouldn't end up like court bimbos, fanning themselves and begging for compliments.

There was no brushing my hair so we clipped it on top of my head. The messy twist looked intentional. A few deep breaths and one hell of a pep talk later, I was ready.

I found our guests eating a feast of breakfast off of trays brought from the kitchen. It occurred to me that I didn't know where in the castle we were, but now wasn't the time to go exploring even though I wanted to be as far away from Jane as possible. Instead, I would show them that I was the better woman.

Loki was standing by the fireplace, one arm resting on the mantle. He had put on black pants and a clean shirt, but his feet were bare and his hair was a mess. He looked incredible. He turned his gaze from glaring at his brother to me. The look on his face was pure approval and his thoughts were appreciative, almost possessive. I realized that I could hear him in my head, complimenting me. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he simply shrugged.

"So. Let's try this again. Jane, why did you hit me?"

I sat down on an empty chair and my lover came to stand behind me, his hand resting on his shoulder. I could feel his rage vibrating throughout the room and I mentally asked him to give it a rest. I had enough to deal with without worrying that he was going to blow up.

"Ah, Lady Nora. Perhaps I can explain." Thor was going to play the mediator? Fine by me as long as he answered my questions. "There is some debate as to the legitimacy of the relationships in this room."

"Excuse me?" He may have been missing in action for the past few weeks, but he was in for a beating if he thought to question his brother's choices.

"My apologies. I did not mean the feelings that are shared by you and my brother, nor by myself and Jane, are any less than real. I am referring to my father. Per royal declaration, each child of the royal house must be signed in marriage to a partner from a different realm. As eldest, it would be my understanding that I would be first wed." He paused and took Jane's hand. "But apparently dear brother mine has made not only a request for your hand, but also consummated his desire. Now Jane and I are to be separated. She is angry, and rightfully so."

He turned to Loki. "You knew what this would do to me and yet you chose to hurt me as only you could. Are you truly the evilness I believed you not to be?"

My head was spinning. I whirled around in the chair. "Tell me that this was not all a ploy to get back at him. Loki, tell me that I wasn't just a part of this game you play. Tell me that this wasn't all some sort of horrible joke."

This would be the worst horror I could ever imagine. I felt my heart breaking, the emotion raw on my face. He leaned down and kissed me, his hands gentle on my face.

"This was never a joke nor a game to me, Nora." His eyes were sincere and his shields were down. He wasn't lying. "The words whispered in the dark were the truest words I have ever uttered."

I smiled at the promises we made to each other before the sun rose, about the future. Thor couldn't have known all of what had been shared between us. He didn't know his brother as well as he thought he did.

"No shit! He does love her!"

I sighed. Leave it to Darcy to break the moment. Inwardly, I was glad that she had said it.

"So let me get this straight." I got up and started to pace. "The royal house of Odin is a traditional monarchy. Each child is essentially sold to bondage, a confirmation of peace between two nations. Strategically, you want to spread the peace as far-reaching as possible. So either Jane loses Thor… or I lose Loki. This is seriously fucked up!"

"I've been with Thor longer than you have even known about Loki. I don't see how this is an issue!" Jane's voice was shrill.

My blood was boiling. "So I should give up my happiness for yours? Is that how it works?" I wanted to scream at her. I fought to get myself under control, but my voice was still strained when I continued. "Let's get one thing perfectly straight, Dr. Foster. I don't like you. Darcy is the only reason that I'm not kicking your ass right now for even suggesting that I dump Loki so that you can have lots of Asgardian babies. But I warn you… say it again, and I will happily rearrange your face."

"Nora…" Darcy 's voice was small. "Your eyes."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Claudine handed me a small mirror. The woman looking back at me was different. My eyes were silver. Like, liquid silver. Well, shit. Loki moved to me and tilted my chin. "Is something wrong with me?"

I sounded like a child, but fuck it, I was scared. He pulled me into his arms and rested his head against my hair. To everyone else, it would look like we were just cuddling, but he was back inside my head. He was searching for something.

"How do you feel?" he asked, voice too low for our company to hear.

I thought about it. I assessed the aches and pains. I thought about this morning. I didn't really hurt anymore. Last night didn't hurt at all. And if I was being completely honest, I felt…

"Powerful. Strong."

He kissed me, quick and hard. "I think you may have just come into your powers."

I smacked his arm. "I am not touching that comment with a ten foot pole."

"I have a pole that you can touch anytime you wish." His voice had that wicked tone to it, but now was not the time.

I knew what I had to do, but neither brother was going to like it. He must have sensed it, but made no move to stop me. Claudine was right. For this meeting, I needed to look my best.

I was out the door before the others realized that I had moved. I was the first one to reach our destination, the Great Hall. Odin sat on his throne, obviously busy, but there was no waiting.

"Odin, I demand an audience with you."

Silence fell around me. Odin looked me over. "This will have to wait, Lady Nora."

I pursed my lips. "I'm sorry, sir, but it cannot." I kept the sneer out of my voice… mostly. "Unless you would rather have another public conversation about how you control your children."

I waited as he realized why I was there. He made his excuses and motioned for me to follow him into a smaller room. He closed the door and locked it. We didn't need an audience, not even that of his sons.

"Who gave you authority to made demands of me, human girl?" he asked, sounding tired.

"I wouldn't have to make demands if you would stop playing high king and see what damage you are doing to your family. I was just informed that because I am sleeping with Loki, that Jane Foster will essentially be ripped from Thor's life as you arrange a marriage for him. Now, it's no secret that I really don't care about her feelings but I do owe some thanks to Thor for bringing me here."

"After he nearly killed you," Odin added, pouring us each a glass of wine.

"I'm not going to argue that. My point is that you will destroy the balance you have fought to create. Loki is not your son. Not in blood so this law is bullshit… and you know it."

"Appearances must be kept, Nora. Otherwise, the other realms will see us as weak."

I growled deep in my throat. "You are mistaken if you think I won't fight you on this."

He rubbed his arms, like the hair on them had been raised. Apparently, I was getting stronger. That or my power was leaking. "Then what do you propose?"

We talked for nearly an hour and when we were done, both of us were as satisfied as we could get. I left the private chamber and found myself facing the same group I had left earlier. Loki grabbed me by my arms and shook me hard.

"What were you thinking?"

I acted by reflexes only. I slapped him. "I warned you never to touch me like that again."

Ignoring them all, I headed to the kitchens. I scrounged up a plate of food for myself and propped my feet up near one of the fires. I took my time eating, knowing that eventually I would have company. Darcy came down first, escorted by a guard, Jane not far behind her. The boys didn't come, but I didn't think they would.

"So what do we do?" Jane asked, pulling a stool as close to me as she could bear. Darcy had no such qualms and sat right next to me, dropping her messenger bag onto the floor and picking food off my place. I swatted her hand jokingly.

"Don't you go getting fat. Ian won't be happy." We laughed, but I sobered quickly. "Jane, I have two months to figure out who my mother was. If I can prove that I have lineage from a different realm than Midgard, you and I can both be with our men, worry free."

"And if you don't?"

I didn't want to feel pity for her, but I couldn't help it. "If I can't, then in political fairness, we will both be sent back to Midgard… alone."


	11. Chapter 11

****Wow, thanks everybody for reading Make Some Mischief! I can't believe how many people have made this a favorite or followed it. Thanks for the great reviews! Marvel is not mine.****

Chapter 11

Darcy was the first to get it. Unusual, but occasionally she showed off a spark of intelligence.

"Alone? You mean that you both lose?"

"This isn't a game anymore. There aren't any winners or losers. If I don't figure this out, Jane will be banished from Asgard and Thor will be forbidden from contacting her. He will have to marry from a different realm and assume the throne here." I really needed a refill on my ale, but instead of getting up, I tested my powers. The jug flew into my hand neatly and without spilling a drop.

"Holy shit." Jane's eyes were wide.

I shrugged. If I had powers, I wasn't going to suppress them anymore. Let her stare. "That's the good news. If I fail, I'm getting sent back to Earth where S.H.I.E.L.D. will be waiting to kill me. Jane will be alone, but I'll be dead." Darcy sniffled. "Don't cry. I haven't failed… yet."

With no course of action, the three of us stayed in the warm kitchen, drinking until we were more than just toasty. We toasted everything we could think of: the weather, our men, even the cat. Hell, we even toasted to each other. Jane and I may not have been friends, but this made us allies. Neither of us wanted to lose the man we loved. There had to be a way to fix this.

We drank the day away, all but falling over ourselves. Okay, Darcy did actually trip over her own feet and land on the floor, but that just made us laugh harder. A nice palace guard helped her up and guided us back to my rooms. Jane collapsed onto the bed, instantly asleep.

"She snores," I observed, trying not to giggle.

Darcy nodded. "It's always worse after she drinks. She sounds like a train."

We took turns taking baths, Claudine drawing the water and finding clothes to fit my friend's curvy figure. The time helped me clear my head enough to think. Things were still fuzzy, but I was already planning my next move.

"Oh I forgot!" Darcy grabbed her messenger bag and pulled out a large file. "This is for you."

I took the papers and flipped through them. "Does Fury know you have this?"

She shook her head. "Ian cracked into the system and we printed copies of everything we found. Natasha got us the rest."

In front of me was my whole life in print. Darcy had stolen my complete file. I was shocked.

"I don't know what to say."

She grinned. "How about thank you?"

We sat on the floor and began to sort through the mounds of information. There were photographs from my childhood, reports cards, and written accounts from my step-mother and father about my upbringing. There were medical charts and doctor's notes filled with gibberish I couldn't decipher. I passed one of the pages to Darcy.

"Do you understand this?"

"Let me see. 'Subject shows significant resistance to electrode testing. Trial of new drugs to begin today. Should they fail, subject with be placed back into medically-induced coma.' What do they mean, placed back?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea."

The charts were extensive and painted a very dark picture of how I was treated. The things that were done to me had affected my memory, not to mention subduing the powers that I was born with. S.H.I.E.L.D. was obviously scared of me, or of what I could do.

"Um, Nora?"

Darcy handed me two pages that looked identical. "Okay, what am I looking at?"

"I think these are brainwave images from your comas." She pointed to the top corners. "But look at the dates."

If I wasn't convinced that I was being held by sadistic bastards before, this did it. "What's the earliest time line you can find in the file?"

We gave up sorting the papers and focused only on one piece of information. It was on a letter written to the director from my father, something I had passed by on earlier as I didn't want to care what he thought. The letter was simply him releasing me into the care of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the confirmation that he was my biological father. He gave them full authority to do whatever they deemed necessary for my well-being. It was dated nearly forty years prior.

I looked at Darcy who was staring at me. "Well, I guess I'm looking pretty good for my age."

We both chuckled uncomfortably. I mean, it proved I wasn't completely human, but the statistics were staggering. Once I got over my shock, I'm sure I would get angry. For the moment, however, there were no words.

I left Darcy to get some sleep, Jane still making a racket. I had the file with me and there was once place I could go where I could be alone. It was a long walk to get back to the tapestry room and it took me a while to find the door. It wasn't locked.

I wasn't surprised that he was waiting for me in the tower. It was his room after all. He was sitting in the chair, book in hand. I dropped onto the floor in front of him and used his legs as my back rest. I opened the file again and started reading each and every page in date order. I must have sat there for hours, but the fire never dimmed. The room never chilled, and I didn't even stop to consider my stomach. I could eat later.

Loki probably read everything over my shoulder but I didn't really care. I was too focused. I ignored the experiments and the tests. Those I remembered. What I was looking at was the notations of my aging. I thought at first maybe they had given me a growth hormone of some sort to slow my aging, but it appeared to be natural. I was normal until I hit puberty, then I just slowed. I never bothered me that I was smaller than my schoolmates. I guess there was a reason though.

"Why does this bother you so?"

His voice jolted me back to reality. In truth, it didn't bother me. "It's more that I didn't know. Time passed and I didn't have a clue. They kept something that is obviously a huge part of my existence from me. I knew that Fury was keeping secrets. I guess I believed somewhere deep inside that he would've told me something like this."

He stroked my hair as I relaxed backwards into him. "Perhaps this is the cosmos confirming that you were meant to be here on Asgard… that you were meant to be with me."

"How so?" My eyes were closed and I was finally calming down. I had been strung up tighter than a ball of Christmas lights since my initial meeting with Jane. It was unlike him, but he was channeling his calmness into me.

"Well, if you stop to consider the implications, you will see that you are assumed to have an unnaturally long life span, of unknown length. I have already lived many human lifetimes. It would disappoint me to only spend one with you."

I leaned my head backwards to see him smiling. It wasn't with cockiness. It was sincere and full of this emotion that I was having trouble grasping. Love. I told him about the conversation with Odin. He was silent throughout it, but I could feel his tension mounting.

"So when you grabbed me, it was kind of like the cherry on the cake. I don't like being manhandled and I was already pissed off at your father."

He touched his cheek. "You are stronger than you realize."

I laughed. "Oh, I realize it! Loki, I love you, but I'm a big girl and I am going to do things without checking in with you first."

"Even if it puts you in danger?"

"Even then. I have two months… and I will do whatever I have to do to find out who my mom was. The stakes are too high."

He tugged at my shoulder. I stood and he all but pulled me into his lap. I wasn't a small girl, but the chair was big enough for the both of us. He put his feet up on the ottoman while mine hung over the arm rest. He grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over us both. I rested my head against his chest and stared into the fire.

"I will not lose you, Nora."

His voice was low, almost a whisper. It was a promise. It was a dedication. His mind was filled with his mother and what losing her meant. I saw him envisioning me gone. It was like watching a flower die, withering into dust. The imagined pain filled my mind. Others saw him as a monster. I was one of few who got to see him as a man.


	12. Chapter 12

****Marvel belongs to greater minds than mine, but Nora and the plot are entirely my creation****

Chapter 12

In the blink of an eye, life can change completely. I had watched the days fall from the calendar, precious time slipping away. Between Loki and Thor, Jane and myself, with a lot of help from Heimdall, we searched for answers. There were none to be had. There came a point where Thor and Jane gave up. They locked themselves away from the world, vowing that they were going to enjoy every last moment that they had.

I couldn't give up. Jane at least had friends and a job to go back to if I failed. I had everything to lose. I didn't care about dying. I cared about Loki losing his will to live. Every night, he slept fitfully, nightmares plaguing the long hours. I held him close, sleep eluding me.

With a week to go before all was lost, I realized where I needed to go. I knew what I needed to do, and I knew I had to do it alone. After Loki had fallen into slumber, I dressed in warm clothes and threw on a cloak. The city was quiet as I made my way onto the rainbow bridge. Heimdall was waiting for me.

"You are sure of this?" he asked as he lowered his sword into place.

"No, but I'm going anyway."

He nodded. "I will watch you."

It was now or never. I tried not to flinch as the wormhole opened up. The few times I had left Asgard, Loki had been with me. This was my first solo trip and it was unnerving. I landed easily though, relaxing my body. The ground was soft just like in my memories. The house in front of me had been updated, but was still the same pale shade of blue. The porch needed some repair. The mailbox showed my last name, so here was hoping that this wasn't a wasted trip. I didn't have much time before S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up.

My hands shook as I knocked on the door. I heard movement inside and a curtain moved. The door cracked open and my step-mother stepped outside, holding a bible as protection. The years had not treated her well. She looked like she had one foot in the grave, something we had in common.

"You are not welcome here, Nora. Go back to whatever hell you came from."

I sighed. "I didn't come to fight. I just need to talk to Dad."

She spat at me. "You are evil! You will not taint this house!"

I wiped the spit from my face and pushed my way inside. She screamed at me, but I ignored her. Dad was where he always sat, on the couch in front of the television. It wasn't winter on Earth so there was no fire, but he must have been chilled anyway. The blanket he draped over his legs was the same he had been using for as long as I can remember. His hair was completely gray and his face wrinkled, but the man was the same.

"I just need answers and then you will never have to see me again."

He stared at me, recognition lost. "Freya?"

I didn't understand. "Dad, it's me. It's Nora."

There was a tear in his eye. He stood and wrapped me in a hug. I stiffened. My dad never showed any sort of affection towards me. "Helen, put that phone down! We are not calling the police or anyone. This is my daughter." He took a step back and looked me over. "My God, you look just like her."

He sat back down and motioned for me to join him. Instead, I found a seat on the edge of the fireplace, putting some distance between us. He looked a little hurt, but there was no forgiveness to be had. I wasn't angry with him, but he was a stranger to me.

I pulled a book from my bag and handed him the photograph that I kept hidden in the cover. "So my mother's name was Freya?"

He handled the picture like it was a priceless artifact, which to me it was. I knew every inch of it: my mother holding me as a toddler in her arms, eyes closed but obviously happy, my father standing behind her with one arm around her waist.

"My beautiful Freya."

I huffed. I didn't care enough for the stroll down memory lane. "Dad, focus." His eyes were still misty but at least he was back in the present. I knew my face was cold and hard, but I wasn't here for a friendly visit. "I need to know everything about her and I don't have a lot of time."

"You're different, Nora. Not the same little girl I used to read to." He reached over into the side table drawer and pulled out a box. "I won't say I'm sorry because I didn't have a choice in what Mr. Fury was going to do. I thought about you all the time, but no one would tell me anything. Hate me if you want, but I did always love you."

Whatever. Whether he did or didn't love me was a moot point. "I don't hate you. I don't love you. I don't even know you. You want to clear your conscious? Then tell me about my mom."

He handed me back the picture and the box with it. "Everything of your mother's is in there. I know she would want you to have it. She was an amazing woman. She was beautiful… with eyes like stars. She had this way about her, so graceful. We only had a short time together before she disappeared, but I knew I would love her the rest of my days. When she returned some years later, I was already married to Helen."

"She hadn't change at all. I guess I knew she wasn't human from the beginning but it was still a shock. When you were growing up, I knew that you were taking after her. It was a literal pain in my chest to look at you and see her. I missed her so much."

Leaning forward, he rested his arms on his knees. "Nora, I took a vow to honor Helen, but when Freya returned with you, it shook my beliefs to the core. I had a daughter where Helen and I couldn't have any. I would have walked away from my marriage in a heartbeat but Freya was sick. She knew she was dying and she begged me to care for you. How could I say no? Helen was furious and is still angry to this day as I'm sure you noticed."

"I noticed every day!" I hated it, but I was crying. "There was no warmth in this house. There was no love. There was only Helen and her resentment." I took a few minutes to calm back down. "Look, I didn't come back to hurt you. I'm trying to protect people I care about… and a lot of self-preservation. S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to be snooping around here looking for me and for that I am sorry. After next week, I'm either going to be responsible for a wedding or just another headstone. Either way, you won't be seeing me again."

I made it to the door before turning around. "Thank you for this," I said, lifting the box.

He smiled. "I'm an old man, Nora. I've made mistakes, but I always had the best of intentions."

Against my better judgment, I walked back over and hugged him. It was a solid hug, filled with years of loneliness. I probed his mind gently so he wouldn't feel what I was doing. He truly hated himself for what had transpired. His marriage was crap and the woman he loved was dead. I gave him the only gift I could.

"I love you, Daddy."

And I meant it. The little girl in me wanted to crawl into his lap and hear all of the stories and make up for lost time, but I could hear sirens in the distance. I said goodbye and left, making my way back to the field where I landed. I saw the line of cars pulling up around the farmhouse and thought I even saw Natasha, but in a blur, everything was gone.

"Did you find what you were searching for?" Heimdall asked, gently as the giant could.

I opened the box and pulled out the top piece of paper, another photograph. My mother was laughing, her hair flying around her. She had a friend next to her, also laughing. Something about them was extremely familiar. "I think I found more than I thought I would."

Heimdall would have told Loki that I was home, but I didn't go to him. Instead, I followed my gut and headed into the throne room. Odin was seated, reading a report of some kind, but didn't seem too terribly busy. I didn't speak. I waited for him to notice I was there.

"Sire?" One of the guards motioned towards me.

I suppose he expected me to be forceful but instead I knelt, not caring if my pants got dirty. I stayed in that position until he had dismissed everyone else. He came down the steps and helped me to my feet.

"You have found something I take it?"

I moved over to a table and sat. He joined me, visibly confused. I handed him my photograph first. "This is my mother."

He studied it, no recognition showing. I then handed him the one I had found only moments prior. His sharp intake of breath was all of the confirmation that I needed.

"So the only person who could tell me anything about her is dead." My face fell. "I have been to most of the realms hoping for a glimpse of something that would give us the answers you required when it would have been here the entire time."

I took back the photos and left. I walked aimlessly, head spinning. I saw the unknown woman everywhere I went. Frigga was a beloved queen and still missed terribly. My picture was old but still undeniably her. I had visited Frigga's home in Vanaheim but no one knew my mother. There was nothing else that could be done. I had failed.

The garden was empty. The ground was cold. I didn't even feel it. I didn't care that my life was over. I was numb to that very real possibility. Thor and Jane were far from my thoughts. I wasn't even really thinking about Loki. He would eventually get over me. He was a god after all. No, it was that I had come so close to knowing my mother, to knowing myself and it was all snatched from me in an instant.

I could blame a lot of people. If Frigga was alive, if Jane hadn't needed to be protected, if Loki hadn't directed the dark elf, if… if… if… … but if's were about as useless as a paper umbrella in a rainstorm.

Darkness was falling. I hadn't even noticed. I looked around and was shocked. The plants closest to me were dead, pots shattered. The garden was a war zone and I had done it with my mind. I hadn't known. Loud voices could be heard from nearby but I stayed where I was. It was useless. I had no will to move.

"I found her!" Thor's voice boomed in the failing light as he made his way to me. He reached out to me and jumped back, holding his hand. "What devilry is this?"

I didn't answer him. My power was bleeding. My heart was injured. My mind was broken. I stared ahead, seeing nothing, but knowing that there were others nearby. Darcy called my name, and I could feel Ian next to her. She had begged Thor to bring him here until he finally relented. Jane was on the fringe with Odin, protected by guards. I didn't blame them. They knew what I was capable. Sif and the Warriors Three had weapons drawn, other bystanders just watching and waiting.

There was a cool wind in front of me and I cracked into a thousand pieces. He was in my head, cradling me to him, talking softly until my power had receded enough for him to be able to follow through. Loki was on the ground in a heartbeat, pulling me into him. His hands checked me for physical injury, kisses sad on my lips. I couldn't find strength to fight him nor return his affections.

"Don't leave me, Nora," he whispered over and over.

I finally turned my head enough to see that he had been crying, or were tears still falling? Space and time had ceased to matter so I didn't know the answer. I had no answers. I had failed. I had failed him.

"You didn't fail me." He rocked me gently and somewhere there was movement. It was me.

I snuggled closer to him, breathing him in. He smelled of incense and soap. Something deeper called to me. His power was there, his pain, and his rage. All of this was him, and he was mine.

"Father."

The gasps weren't unexpected. Even I was surprised. Never had I heard that word come from my lover's lips, but Odin moved to stand before us. "Yes, my son?"

Arms wrapped tighter around me, and I started to protest. I could sense what he was going to do and it was so not going to happen. He kissed me. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for all of us."

I nodded. It was, in the end, up to him.

"Father, in front of these witnesses and in respect to those who will be affected, I do hereby renounce any claim to your name and to the throne of Odin."


	13. Chapter 13

****Marvel is not mine; only the craziness inside of my head belongs to me** **

Chapter 13

The noise in the garden was deafening. Everyone trying to talk at once, with only Loki and myself as exceptions. Well, we were communicating but it was more of a mental image of me beating the crap out of him with a baseball bat. I wasn't angry with him. On the contrary, there was no doubt in my mind how serious what we had was to him.

"You can't give all of this up for me," I whispered.

He nuzzled my hair. "I will not give you up for anything, even if I have to steal you away."

"And build an igloo on Joutunheim?"

He chuckled. "If I must."

Odin was calling for silence and commanding his sons to his chambers. I clearly wasn't going to be allowed to walk as Loki stood with me still in his arms. He glared at everyone until a path was cleared for him to follow Thor and Jane. His feelings were conflicted, but it was more of the uncertainty of what was to come.

"How long were you planning on doing this?" I asked as we made our way through the halls.

"It was always the plan. Thor had thought it as well, but he is a blooded son. I was the logical choice."

I expected anger and malice, but there was none. He had accepted this path and I was just along for the ride. At least it beat the alternative.

Odin was strangely quiet as we filed into his chambers. We all found places to sit. I was placed in a chair by the fire, a mug of warmed cider placed in my hands. I set all of my concentration on lifting it to and from my mouth. Food was brought in and placed in front of me. It took more effort than I thought it was worth but since everyone was watching me like they expected me to explode, I ate my fill.

Once I was finished, Odin stood and began to pace. "Needless to say, this is not what I expected would happen. Lady Nora and I made an agreement that we are both bound to, and yet my son is willing to abandon the life he knows for the woman he loves."

He came and knelt in front of me. I met his eyes and let him see what I was going through. "Do you return the feelings that Loki has shown for you?"

I dropped my shields and everyone in the room could feel how strongly my answer was "yes". It was more effective because what I felt for him could not be put into words. It was too big. It was too intense. It was more than my life. It was more than any of us.

He smiled and nodded, taking one of my hands in his. "I thought as much. And you, Lady Jane… we have not had time enough to form any sort of bond. I was resentful of you being brought here in the first place and then after the death of my beloved Frigga, I was not in a place of mind to acknowledge Thor's dedication to you."

He reached for Jane's hand and brought her closer to us. "I will not destroy my family… not when I see the love that my sons have for the two of you. You have my blessing."

Jane threw her arms around his neck before launching herself at Thor. Their display of happiness made me nauseous. Some things seriously need to stay in the bedroom. They left in a whirlwind, off to do gods only knew what. Odin laughed but grew serious again.

"Nora, as you may not be aware, S.H.I.E.L.D. has demanded your return to Midgard." I had figured as much. "You are safe on Asgard. I formally offer you sanctuary."

I looked at Loki, his face blank. Sanctuary was both a blessing and a curse. It would mean that I had a home, but it meant that I would be trapped. I wouldn't be able to return to Earth. Oh hell, who was I kidding? I had no desire to return to that hell-hole anyway!

"Thank you, sire. I accept your gracious offer." I even managed a formal response.

I was surprised when he hugged me. The king had a soft side. "I had desired a daughter long ago and now I have one."

Loki was grinning. He helped me to my feet and we made our way back to my rooms where Claudine was waiting for me. She placed my mother's box on the bed and wrinkled her nose.

"I have drawn you a bath, m'lady, and have clothes laid out for you. As for you," she said, shooing Loki out the door. "You need to go take your own bath. You both smell of burnt things."

He winked at me and left.

"Claudine, if Loki and I are together… what will happen to you?" I asked as I undressed.

"Whatever you would prefer, m'lady," she replied, adding bubbling soap to the water. "I was assigned to you and I am very happy to serve you. If you are unhappy with me, other arrangements can be made."

"Not a chance. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to lose you."

I could sense her smile even as I closed my eyes. Claudine helped me scrub my back and wash my hair. I felt so weak, but then again I had expelled more energy and power earlier than anyone realized. I soaked until the water went cold. The robe I slid on was fluffy and the slippers on my feet soft. Claudine dried and braided my hair. It had gotten long since I had been on Asgard. Left to its own devices, it was a mess, but Claudine was always taking such good care of me.

Larger hands replaced hers as I pulled on a nightgown. "I could not stay away."

He kissed my shoulder and turned me to face him. Claudine slipped quietly out of the room, leaving us alone. He helped me into bed and climbed in beside me, wrapping his long arms around me.

"You are the bravest man I have ever met," I said sleepily.

"And you are the most reckless woman I have ever encountered," he scolded. "You should have taken someone with you if you planned to go to Midgard. You were foolish to go alone."

I snuggled up under his chin. "Yes, dear. So reckless, but since it all ended okay, can you please just shut the fuck up for now and enjoy the fact that we are together?"

I felt him sigh and try to get closer to me. "As you wish."


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone! I try not to do author's notes but here's the deal… Chapter 14 was supposed to be the end of this story, but as I am re-reading it I am realizing how cliché it is and I really don't like it. I feel like I owe it to my readers to end it properly so I will be rewriting Chapter 14 and adding more to it. There will be a few more chapters coming but they may take some time. Please bear with me!

I want to give a huge shout out to my awesome reviewers: OWK77, Queen Serenity, Priscilla The Ancient One, BDM- girl, Carlypso, angel897, tuckerjnp1, Forbidden Moons, Adulation, Rogue, Atlantianis, basilof221b, and Pandora's little Box! You guys are awesome and I appreciate all of the support for Loki and Nora! This story wouldn't have come to light without people who gave me the encouragement to keep writing. I hope that you all have an amazing new year!


End file.
